marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rafael Scarfe (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Police officer, Misty Knight's ex-partner | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Pat Broderick | First = Marvel Premiere #23 | Quotation = Wait a minute. Before you go chargin' in there like John Wayne, think for a minute. | Speaker = Lt. Scarfe | HistoryText = Early Life Rafael "Rafe" Scarfe was born and raised in New York City, when he was old enough he joined the United States Army and served in the Vietnam War. He served at the same time as Mitchell Tanner who became known as Warhawk. Misty Knight After his tour of duty he returned to the New York and joined the N.Y.P.D. and rose through the ranks quickly becoming a Lieutenant. He was partnered with a tough as nails cop Misty Knight. While visiting a bank with Misty, they encountered a bomb. She tried to get rid of it, but when it exploded it took her right arm. Rafe did his best to wrap her wounds and got her to the nearest hospital where he stayed by his partner's bedside. Iron Fist Mitchell Tanner returned to the US with a severe case of P.T.S.D., he still believed he was fighting in Vietnam and went on a killing spree on the streets of New York. He kidnapped Colleen Wing and was able to defeat Iron Fist. Because of this Professor Lee Wing contacted Rafe. Rafe revealed his past to Danny, and how he still believed he was fighting in the war. Iron Fist ignored his warning and went to rescue Colleen. At a charity softball game between the N.Y.P.D. and Marvel Comics, Rafe tried to convince Danny Rand to join his team to exploit his martial art skills. However after the game Rafe witnessed one of the spectators Princess Azir attack by the Monstroid. He ordered his men in to action, but the bullets were no effect and blasted Rafe and the teams. However Danny was able to destroy the creation using his Iron Fist. Rafe and Danny went to check on the Princess but when they arrived they are attacked by her bodyguard Khumbala Bey who nearly killed Danny. At the Wing's home they find the place ransacked and the professor was injured. They witnessed Colleen being dragged in the car by Master Khan's men dressed as police officers. When he questioned them, they shot at him and Danny saved his life. They followed them through New York in a high speed chase. However they were attacked by Angar the Screamer whose scream cased them to hallucinate. However Danny nearly killed Angar but was stopped by Rafe. Looking through he pockets they find a Stark id card. They interrogated Angar learning he was working with Tony Stark. He escaped using a scream effecting their memories. Danny infiltrated Stark Industries to find Colleen and teamed up with Misty in the process and exonerate Stark whose company had been infiltrated by Khan. Rafe got a lead from Interpol regarding the location of Khan. He argued the risks with Misty but she ignored him and followed the lead. Rafe has to deal with the Golden Tigers who were terrorizing the street of New York. John Byrne helped them with a sketch to identify the members of the gang When Iron Fist was framed for the supposed murder of Bill Hao by the crime lord Chaka Khan, Scarfe decided to keep the fact that Hao was still alive a secret in order to use Iron Fist as a bait to drive Chaka into the open. He figured it was better to risk a super hero's life than a policeman's. Rafe and Misty were called into the office of D.A. Blake Tower. He called them there as he wanted Misty to infiltrate Bushmaster's criminal organization. Rafe was against it as everyone who had gone undercover had wound up dead. Jean DeWolff He became partnered with Lt. Jean DeWolff, the duo try to break up a fight between Equinox and Spider-Man, Yellowjacket and Wasp. The partners were called to the Baxter Building to find Spider-Man and the Human Torch fighting the Super Skrull. Spidey asked them for helping in distracting the alien, while he tried to take him out. The duo fired at him distracting him enough so Spidey could knock him into some generators, but it had no effect. They follow the Skrull out to sea in a helicopter where Spider-Man takes him out. Heroes for Hire He assisted Power Man and Iron Fist on numerous occasions. Scarfe often recommended caution to impulsive heroes like Luke Cage. Claire Temple treated Rafe when he was injured. Luke demanded that she gave him the best treatment possible, she took it as an insult. Daredevil Rafe's duties also put him into proximity and action with Daredevil. Now a Detective Rafe and the N.Y.P.D. arrived to apprehend the Jester. Daredevil found Jester's discarded costume, puts it on and masquerades as the Jester. He led cops on a wild goose chase, while the Jester finished his final performance on stage. Daredevil finally allowed himself to be caught and explains his motives. They the arrested the Jester for his real crimes. Master Khan After Iron Fist was killed in battle, Rafe was promoted to Captain. He visited Misty at hospital, who revealed she was attacked by a man resembling Iron Fist. He and Misty visited Danny's grave but when they opened it all they could find was rotting plants. It was revealed that Super-Skrull was disguised as Danny, but they were still convinced he must be alive. Tyrone King arrived to tell them Danny was alive. When he investigated Tyrone King mhe found all the files missing to his name. When he went to find Pam the clerk he found King strangling her, then he attacked Rafe. He revealed his true identity as Master Khan. He then erased Rafe's mind. He tried to convince Misty and Coleen that Tyrone King was really Master Khan, retaining a small portion of his memories, the duo struggled to believe him. Shadow Thieves Rafe began to question the time with the N.Y.P.D. Danny was investigating the Shadow Thieves and contacted Rafe for help, shocked to learn he had not quit yet. However the call was cut short as Danny was attacked. When back in New York Danny teamed up with Rafe to battle the Shadow Thieves. Shadowland Rafe eventually went rogue and was demoted back to Lieutenant, he took advantage of the Shadowland incident. He and his fellow police officers murdered Mikey Fortunado and framed Daredevil and the Hand for the crime. He was tasked with investigating his own crime. He tried to take out the Shroud when he was looking into the crime. Misty tried to investigate he own partner but he denied the allogations. He had nis men killed Bobby Fortunado to clear up any loose ends. Rafe did his best to stop Misty investigating. When Misty was injured he visited her in hospital worried about her and the baby. When she is released they find the fake ninjas easily defeating them, she learned the truth when she removed mask. Angered she offered them a deal to which he refused. He took Misty hostage, but as he was leaving he was confronted by the police and Ben Urich. Refusing to surrender, Misty used her magnetic pulse on her arm to knock him out. As he was taken away into custody, Misty wondered if Rafe was right to take justice into his own hands. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Shooting Category:Detectives Category:Criminals Category:Vietnam War Characters